lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.05 Der Leuchtturm-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 5 - Geschrieben von: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Regie: Jack Bender ---- Alternative Zeitlinie betritt seine Wohnung und zieht sich um. Dabei bemerkt er eine Narbe von seiner Blinddarmoperation. Das Telefon klingelt. JACK: Hey mom. MARGO: Haben sie ihn schon gefunden? JACK: Nein, ich... ich hab vor ein paar Stunden angerufen und sie glauben, dass der Sarg durch Berlin geschickt wurde. MARGO: Wie verliert man eine Leiche? JACK: Ich weiß es nicht, Mom, aber wir können jetzt nur auf weitere Informationen warten. MARGO: Ich will nicht warten, Jack. Wie soll ich alles erledigen? Ich kann nicht mal sein Testament finden. Überall Unterlagen! JACK: Sieh mal Mom, ich komme in ein paar Stunden zu dir und wir suchen es gemeinsam, okay? MARGO: Okay. JACK: Gut. Mom, wann wurde mir der Blinddarm entfernt? MARGO: Du warst Sieben oder vielleicht Acht. Bist in der Schule zusammengebrochen. Dein Vater wollte den Eingriff selbst durchführen, aber sie haben ihn nicht gelassen. Erinnerst Du doch nicht daran? JACK: Doch, ich... ich denke schon. sieht auf eine Uhr. JACK: Oh, verdammt. Mom, ich muss los. MARGO: Vergiss nicht den Anruf bei... legt auf, nimmt sich seine Jacke und Schlüsse und verlässt die Wohnung. Er fährt zu einer Schule, steigt aus und sieht David, der auf ihn zukommt. JACK: Hey. Tut mir leid für die Verspätung. Dachte, ich hätte genug Zeit, mich erst noch umzuziehen. DAVID: Kein Problem. JACK: Es tut mir leid, David, okay? DAVID: Okay, Dad. Auf der Insel [Jack betrachtet seine Reflektion in einer Pfütze, als Dogen zu ihm kommt. DOGEN: Ich hatte befürchtet, Du würdest gehen. JACK: Ist das überhaupt möglich? DOGEN: Alles ist möglich. Aber ich hätte dich aufhalten müssen. JACK: Nun... Danke für die Ehrlichkeit. DOGEN: Deine Freunde - Ford und Austen und Kwon - sie kommen nicht zurück, oder? JACK: Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. DOGEN: Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. zu Miles und Hurley, die mit Stücken und Blättern Tic Tac Toe spielen. HURLEY: Schon wieder unentschieden, Alter. MILES: Überraschung. Das war es für mich. HURLEY: Hungrig? MILES: Du? HURLEY: Ich könnte essen. betritt den Quellenraum und sieht einen Mann, der daran kniet. HURLEY: Hey man, weißt Du, wo hier eine Küche oder so ist? MANN: Am Ende dieses Ganges, Hugo. erkennt den Mann, es ist Jacob. HURLEY: Alter, was machst Du hier? geht auf ihn zu. JACOB: Ich bin hier, weil ich dich brauche. HURLEY: Wofür? JACOB: Du solltest besser einen Stift holen, weil Du ein paar Sachen aufschreiben musst. HURLEY: Was für Sachen? JACOB: Jemand kommt auf die Insel. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass sie sie finden. Alternative Zeitlinie zu David, der sein Zimmer betritt, gefolgt von Jack. JACK: Hab dir den Fernseher angeschlossen, damit Du die Red Sox sehen kannst, wenn Du willst. DAVID: Danke. hebt ein Buch auf - „Alles über Alice“ JACK: Liest Du das? DAVID: Ja. JACK: Ich hab dir das vorgelesen, als Du klein warst. Du wolltest immer von Kitty und Snowdrop hören, das waren Alices... steht plötzlich auf und geht in die Küche, Jack folgt ihm. JACK: Hey. Hey! David. weist ihn mit einer Geste an, die Kopfhörer herauszunehmen. JACK: Was hörst Du dir an? DAVID: Kennst Du nicht. JACK: Ich versuche nur, ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen, David. DAVID: Warum? Wir sehen uns einmal im Monat. Können wir es nicht einfach... hinter uns bringen? Handy klingelt. JACK: Ja Mom? MARGO: Wo bist Du? Ich dachte, Du wolltest vorbeikommen? JACK: Tut mir leid, ich fahre jetzt los. Bin gleich da. legt auf. JACK: Ich muss rüber zum Haus deiner Großmutter, willst Du mitkommen? DAVID: Nein Danke. JACK: Naja gut, ich werde in einer Stunde zurück sein, dann essen wir, okay? DAVID: Toll. Auf der Insel zu Jack, der im Tempelhof sitzt. Sayid kommt zu ihm. SAYID: Jack. JACK: Sayid. SAYID: Warum starren mich alle an? JACK: Ignorier sie einfach. SAYID: Sieh mal, Du hast mir gesagt, dass diese Leute glauben, dass ich infiziert bin, dass sie wollten, dass sie mir eine mysteriöse Pille geben wollten, die Du mich angewiesen hast, nicht zu nehmen. Und dann bist Du verschwunden. Was verbirgst Du vor mir? JACK: Die Pille war Gift. Sie wollten, dass ich dich töte. Was immer es ist, was dir passiert sein soll, sie sagen, dass es jemand anders auch schon passiert ist. SAYID: Wem? zu Claire, die durch den Dschungel zu Jin geht, der immer noch in der Bärenfalle gefangen ist. JIN: Claire ! CLAIRE: Ich werde dich da rausholen. öffnet die Falle mit einem Stab. JIN: Wie lang warst Du hier draussen? CLAIRE: Seit ihr alle verschwunden seid. Wie lange ist das her? JIN: Drei Jahre. CLAIRE: Ich kann dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Komm schon. Denkst Du, Du kannst gehen? JIN: Ich weiß nicht. versucht zu gehen und verliert nach einem Schritt das Bewusstsein. Schnitt zu Hurley, der in einem Tempelkorridor mit Hilfe von Notizen, die er sich auf den Arm geschrieben hat, nach einer Markierung sucht. Dogen kommt vorbei. DOGEN: Was machst Du da? HURLEY: Nichts. Ich... weißt Du... gucke nur... weil ich ein Fan von... Tempeln und Geschichte und so bin... Indiana Jones und so. DOGEN: Du solltest nicht hier sein. Geh zurück in den Hof. erscheint, nur Hurley kann ihn sehen. JACOB: Sag ihm, dass Du tun kannst, was Du willst. Sag ihm, dass Du ein Kandidat bist. HURLEY: Ich bin ein Kandidat und kann tun und lassen was ich will. DOGEN: Wer hat dir das gesagt? HURLEY: Egal. Warum gehst Du nicht zurück in den Hof? DOGEN: Japanisch Du hast Glück, dass ich dich beschützen muss. Andernfalls müsste ich dir den Kopf abschlagen. geht davon. HURLEY: Jacob Was hat er gesagt? JACOB: Das willst Du nicht wissen. Was machst Du hier, Hugo? You don't want to know. What are you doing here Hugo ? HURLEY: Ich gehe durch den geheimen Gang, wie Du mir gesagt hast. JACOB: Ich habe gesagt, Du sollst Jack mitnehmen., HURLEY: Hast Du schonmal versucht, Jack dazu zu bringen, irgendwas zu tun? Das ist ziemlich unmöglich. Ich kann auch alleine gehen. JACOB: Du musst ihn mitnehmen, Hugo. HURLEY: Okay, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich hier viel zu viel aufschreiben musste und ich habe gerade einen Samurai angelogen. Hör mal, wenn Du irgendeine Idee hast, wie ich Jack von unserem kleinen Abenteuer überzeugen kann, dann sag sie mir. lächelt. Schnitt zu Jack im Hof, Hurley kommt zu ihm. HURLEY: Bleib cool, man. Verhalte dich normal. JACK: Was? HURLEY: Alter, sprich leiser. Ich werde gleich aufstehen und gehen. Warte zehn Sekunden und folg mir dann. JACK: Wohin denn? HURLEY: Ich habe einen geheimen Tunnel gefunden, der in den Dschungel führt. JACK: Einen geheimen Tunnel? HURLEY: Naja, Jacob hat mir davon erzählt. Hat gesagt, dass Du und ich gehen müssen. JACK: Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Hurley. HURLEY: Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Du das sagen würdest, deshalb hat er gesagt, dass ich dir sagen soll: „Du hast es drauf.“ steht irritiert auf. JACK: Was hast Du gerade gesagt? HURLEY: Er hat gesagt, dass Du es drauf hast und dass Du weisst, was das bedeutet. JACK: Wo ist er? HURLEY: Was? JACK: Jacob. Wo ist er? HURLEY: Er ist irgendwie tot. Erscheint, wann immer er will, wie Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aber... wenn Du mit ihm reden willst, er ist da, wo wir hingehen, Alter. JACK: Nun, dann lass uns Jacob treffen. zu Jin, der in Claires Zelt liegt. Er setzt sich auf, hält sich das verletzte Bein. JIN: Claire? [Er steht auf und sieht sich um, sein Blick fällt auf Dynamit aus der Black Rock. Jin nimmt ein Ruder als Gehhilfe und betrachtet eine Babykrippe, in der Tierknochen und -felle liegen.] CLAIRE: Geh da rein! legt sich wieder hin. Claire führt Justin in das Zelt, dessen Hände gefesselt sind. CLAIRE: Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe! Einer von denen, die versucht haben, dich zu töten! Er hat nur so getan, als wäre er tot. Jetzt können wir mit ihm reden! schlägt Justin ihr Gewehr in die Kniekehle, er geht zu Boden. JUSTIN: Worüber willst Du mit mir reden? fängt an, Justin an einen Pfahl zu binden. CLAIRE: Darüber, wo ihr meinen Sohn versteckt. ist fertig und geht zu Jin. CLAIRE: Wir reinigen das hier besser. Wenn es etwas gibt, das dich hier draussen tötet, dann ist das eine Infektion. Ich bin gleich wieder da, beweg dich nicht, okay? will das Zelt verlassen. JIN: Claire? Warst Du die ganze Zeit hier draussen... allein? CLAIRE: Oh, nein, nein, ich bin nicht alleine. verlässt das Zelt. JUSTIN: Hör mal, wir müssen sofort hier abhauen. JIN: Es ist okay. Ich kenne sie. JUSTIN: Nein. Ich kenne sie. Hast Du eine Ahnung, was sie uns antun wird... wenn wir nicht sofort hier verschwinden? Sie wird uns beide töten! zu Jack und Hurley, die durch den Dschungel gehen. An einer Weggabelung bleiben sie stehen. JACK: Welche Richtung? schaut auf die Notizen auf seinem Arm. HURLEY: Da lang. gehen weiter. Jack entdeckt einen Rucksack auf dem Boden und bemerkt Kate, die an einem Bach kniet und trinkt. Sie dreht sich um und holt reflexartig ihre Pistole hervor. JACK: Whoa! Hey, ich bin's! KATE: Jack! Ich hätte fast geschossen! JACK: Ich weiß! Was machst Du hier? Wo... wo sind Jin und Sawyer? KATE: Jin ist zurück zum Tempel und... Sawyer ist auf sich gestellt. HURLEY: Hey, Kate. Es gibt eine geheime Tür, um zurück in den Tempel zu kommen, an der nördlichen Mauer bei dem großen Baum... KATE: Ja, ich gehe nicht zurück zum Tempel. Ich werde Claire suchen. JACK: Kate... KATE: Ich gehe zurück zum Strandlager. Sie könnte immer noch da sein, Jack. JACK: Kate, sie ist nicht am Strand... Die Leute im Tempel haben gesagt, dass ihr etwas passiert ist. KATE: Wissen sie, wo sie ist? JACK: Ich weiß nicht, das haben sie nicht gesagt. KATE: Ich muss... ich muss sie finden. JACK: Kate... warte...warte! Komm mit uns und dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam zurück zum Tempel. HURLEY: zu Jack Alter! Jacob hat gesagt Du und ich... sie ist quasi nicht eingeladen. JACK: Naja, ich lade sie ein. KATE: Jack, es ist okay. Geh einfach. Es ist okay. Ich hoffe, ihr findet, wonach ihr sucht. dreht sich um und geht, während Jack sie beobachtet. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Jack, der bei dem Haus seiner Mutter vorfährt. Er geht hinein und gemeinsam durchsuchen sie Unterlagen. MARGO: Wir werden es niemals finden. JACK: Black locker, Mum. Es ist hier irgendwo und wir werden es finden. MARGO: Das wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum dein Vater sein Testament nicht einfach seinem Anwalt gegeben hat. JACK: Nun, warum sollte er es uns jetzt einfach machen? gießt sich ein Glas MacCutcheon-Whiskey ein. MARGO: Willst Du einen Drink? JACK: Äh... nein, nein, nein Danke. MARGO: Ist besser für dich. lächelt sie an, dann sucht er weiter. MARGO: Wie geht es David? JACK: Was? `'MARGO': Er war bei der Beerdigung ziemlich aufgebracht. JACK: Er... was? MARGO: Er hat es dir nicht gesagt? JACK: Nein... nein, hat er nicht. Kommunikation ist keine seiner Stärken. MARGO: Nun, liegt wohl in der Familie. Als Du in Davids Alter warst, hatte dein Vater Glück, wenn er mehr als ein Wort auf einmal aus dir rausbekommen hat. JACK: Das liegt daran, dass ich Angst vor him hatte, Mum. MARGO: Woher weißt Du, dass David keine Angst vor dir hat? JACK: Warum sollte er? MARGO: Ich weiß es nicht, Jack. Vielleicht solltest Du ihn fragen. zieht einen Umschlag aus einem Regal. MARGO: Gefunden. Letzter Wille und Testament. setzt sich hin, nimmt eine Brille und fängt an, es zu lesen. MARGO: Jack? JACK: Ja? MARGO: Hat dein Vater jemals eine Claire Littleton erwähnt? Auf der Insel zu Claire, die ein Feuer entzündet. JUSTIN: Jin Psst! Hey! Binde mich los, bevor sie zurückkommt! JIN: Warum sollte ich? JUSTIN: Hörst Du mir nicht zu? Sie wird uns beide töten! Locker meine Fesseln, und wenn sie zurückkommt werd ich ihr das Genick brechen. kommt ins Zelt. CLAIRE: So, Ich... es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Du in meine Falle geraten bist. Werde dich jetzt mal saubermachen, okay? gießt heißes Wasser über die Wunde und fängt an, sie zu vernähen. CLAIRE: Es ist okay, Du hältst dich gut. Naja, immerhin musst Du dich nicht selbst zunähen. Ich musst das einmal machen. Sie haben mich genau hier angeschossen. zeigt auf ihr linkes Bein. JIN: Du lebst hier, seit wir verschwunden sind? CLAIRE: Nicht nur hier. Ich musst, ähm, ziemlich oft umziehen. Um mich vor ihnen zu verstecken. sieht Justin an. CLAIRE: Ich habe Glück, dass ich noch lebe. JIN: Was wirst Du mit ihm machen? CLAIRE: Er wird mir erzählen, wo sie mein Baby haben. Wo sie... wo sie Aaron haben. JUSTIN: Wir haben dein Kind nicht! CLAIRE: Du lügst, okay, ich weiß, dass ihr ihn habt. JUSTIN: Du bist verrückt! Wir haben niemals... CLAIRE: Halt die Klappe! JIN: Claire, woher weißt Du, ob sie ihn haben? Wie kannst Du dir so sicher sein? CLAIRE: Wie ich so sicher sein kann? Naja, erst hat es mir mein Vater gesagt und dann mein Freund, also bin ich ziemlich sicher. JIN: Dein Freund? Wer ist dein Freund? CLAIRE: Mein Freund halt. Du bist auch immer noch mein Freund, oder, Jin? JIN: Ja, ja, natürlich. CLAIRE: Gut. Freut mich. Fertig, so gut wie neu. steht auf und nimmt eine Axt in die Hand. CLAIRE: Okay. So. Jetzt bist Du dran. zu Hurley und Jack im Dschungel. HURLEY: Sorry, Alter. JACK: Weswegen? HURLEY: Du weißt schon, was vorhin passiert es. Dass ich es dir mit Kate vermasselt hab. JACK: Keine Sorge. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu vermasseln. HURLEY: Ja? Was ist mit euch passiert? Ich dachte, ihr würdet heiraten und zwölf Kinder oder so haben. JACK: Ich vermute mal, dass ich dafür nicht gepasst hab. HURLEY: Wirklich? Ich finde, Du wärst ein großartiger Vater. JACK: Ich wäre ein furchtbarer Vater. findet ein Objekt auf dem Boden. Er hebt es auf und untersucht es. HURLEY: Was ist das? JACK: Ein Inhalator. HURLEY: Alter, das ist Shannons. sieht sich um. JACK: Wir sind bei den Höhlen. HURLEY: Die Höhlen, in denen wir gelebt haben? ins Innere der Höhlen. Jack und Hurley betrachten die beiden Skelette darin. HURLEY: Die hab ich ganz vergessen. geht herum. HURLEY: Warte mal. Was, wenn wir wieder durch die Zeit gereist wären? In die Steinzeit oder so. Und wenn wir dann gestorben und hier begraben worden wären? Was, wenn wir diese Skelette sind? starrt den zerschmetterten Sarg von Christian an. Hurley folgt seinem Blick. HURLEY: Was ist das? JACK: Hab ich dir erzählt, wie ich diesen Ort gefunden habe? HURLEY: Du hast nach Wasser gesucht, oder? JACK: Nein. Ich habe den Geist von meinem toten Vater verfolgt. Er hat mich hierher geführt. Das war sein Sarg. Bevor ich ihn zerschmettert habe. HURLEY: Warum hast Du das getan? JACK: Weil er nicht drin war. Alternative Zeitlinie betritt seine Wohnung und hat eine Pizza dabei. JACK: David? Ich hab eine Pizza für uns! erhält keine Antwort und öffnet die Tür zu Davids Zimmer. JACK: Hey, Abendessen... ist niemand drin. Jack nimmt sein Handy und wählt, erreicht jedoch nur Davids Mailbox DAVID: Telefon Hier ist David. Hinterlasst eine Nachricht. hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox, währenddessen ist zu sehen, wie er zu einem anderen Haus fährt. JACK: David, ich... ich bin es nochmal. Hör mal... äh... wenn ich irgendwas getan habe, weshalb Du wütend auf mich bist, Dann tut es mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich werde zum Haus deiner Mutter fahren. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht in der Stadt ist, also wenn Du da bist, bleib... bleib einfach da, okay? Was... was auch immer ich getan habe, es tut mir leid. steigt aus und geht zur Haustür. Er klopft, schaut in ein Fenster und drückt schließlich auf die Klingel. Als niemand öffnet, hebt er einen Keramikfrosch auf, unter dem ein Schlüssel liegt. Er öffnet die Tür und betritt das Haus. JACK: David? erhält keine Antwort und betritt Davids Zimmer. Dabei betrachtet er ein Notenblatt von Chopin und Fotos von sich und David. Er prüft den Anrufbeantworter. DR. SUMMERLAND: den Anrufbeantworter Ah, ja, diese Nachricht ist für David Shephard. Hi David, hier ist Dr. Summerland vom Williams Konservatorium. Ich rufe an, um ihren Termin um 19 Uhr am nächsten Freitag, den 24. zu bestätigen. Wir freuen uns darauf, Sie zu sehen und viel Glück. nächste Nachricht wird abgespielt. JACK: den Anrufbeantworter Hey David, ich bin's. Ich bin äh... ich bin in Sydney, Australien. Etwas... etwas ist passiert... und ich... ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören. Ähm... Ich werd es später nochmal versuchen. Ich liebe dich. Auf der Insel zu Hurley und Jack im Dschungel HURLEY: Das ist cool, Alter. Genau wie früher. JACK: Was? HURLEY: Du weißt schon, Du und ich, wir gehen durch den Dschungel, um etwas zu tun, das wir nicht ganz verstehen. Gute Zeiten. Kann ich dich mal was fragen? JACK: Klar. HURLEY: Warum bist Du zurückgekommen, Du weißt schon, zur Insel? JACK: Warum bist Du zurückgekommen? HURLEY: In LA ist Jacob in mein Taxi gesprungen und hat mir gesagt, dass ich dazu bestimmt wäre, also bin ich gekommen. lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. HURLEY: Was? Wenn Du einen guten Grund für die Rückkehr hast, lass ihn mal hören. JACK: Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich ein gebrochener Mann war. Und ich war dumm genug zu glauben, dass mich dieser Ort wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. HURLEY: Alter, tut mir leid. JACK: Wie weit ist es noch, Hurley? HURLEY: Es ist nicht weit. Gar nicht weit. erreichen einen steinernen Leuchtturm. HURLEY: Genau hier. Ein Leuchtturm. JACK: Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso haben wir den vorher noch nie gesehen? HURLEY: Wir haben wohl nicht darauf geachtet. zu Claire, die Justin verhört. CLAIRE: Sag mir, wo mein Sohn ist. JUSTIN: Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Sohn ist. CLAIRE: Hör auf, sie zu schützen. Sie werden dir nicht mehr helfen. Alles, was Du tun musst, ist die Wahrheit sagen. JUSTIN: Ich sage dir die Wahrheit. Wir haben dein Kind nicht. Wir hatten es nie. CLAIRE: Hör auf mich anzulügen! Deine Leute haben mich zum Tempel gebracht und gefoltert. JUSTIN: Nein, wir haben dich gefangen, weil Du hier draußen im Dschungel unsere Leute umgebracht hast. holt mit der Axt aus, stoppt jedoch, als Jin sie unterbricht. JIN: Claire warte! Warte! CLAIRE: Warten? Jin, die haben mich mit Nadeln gestochen. Sie haben mich gebrandmarkt. Und wenn ich nicht geflohen wäre, hätten sie mich getötet. JUSTIN: Nein, Du erinnerst dich nicht richtig. CLAIRE: Halt die Klappe, okay? Du hast noch eine Chance. Eine einzige Chance. Sag mir einfach, wo mein Sohn ist. JUSTIN: Ich weiß nicht, wo dein verdammter Sohn ist. will nochmal zuschlagen und wird wieder von Jin aufgehalten. JIN: Kate! Kate hatte ihn! Kate hat Aaron genommen. Sie hat ihn mit sich genommen, als sie die Insel verlassen hat. CLAIRE: Was meinst Du mit genommen? JIN: Er war bei ihr, bei Kate, für die letzten drei Jahre. Aaron ist drei. JUSTIN: Er sagt die Wahrheit. Wir hatten damit nichts zu tun. Also wenn Du mich jetzt losbinden würdest, werde ich abhauen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemandem erzählen werde, dass ich dich überhaupt gesehen habe. Mach mich einfach los. schlägt ihm die Axt in den Bauch und tötet ihn. Dann verlässt sie das Zelt. Schnitt zu Hurley und Jack am Fuß des Leuchtturms. HURLEY: Ziemlich cool, was? JACK: Jacob ist da drin? HURLEY: Ich denke mal. Erstmal müssen wir hochgehen und dieses Ding anschalten. versucht erfolglos, die Tür zu öffnen. JACK: Steht irgendwas auf deinem Arm, weshalb sie klemmt? HURLEY: Nein. tritt die Tür ein. JACK: Nach dir. Alternative Zeitlinie betritt das Williams Konservatorium, in dem David gerade vorspielt. Er wirkt fasziniert und begeistert. JAPANISCHER JUNGE: Ist das ihr Sohn? JACK: Ja. JAPANISCHER JUNGE: Er ist wirklich gut. erscheint und verabschiedet den Jungen, dann spricht er Jack an. DOGEN: Sie sind viel zu jung für diese Art von Druck, nicht wahr? JACK: Ja. Ja, das sind sie. DOGEN: Es ist schwer, zuzusehen und nicht in der Lage sein, ihnen zu helfen. Ihr Sohn hat eine Gabe. Wie lange spielt er schon? JACK: Ich... ich weiß es nicht. geht davon. Auf der Insel zu Hurley und Jack im obersten Stock des Leuchtturms. HURLEY: Whoa! Alter, das ist cool. Die müssen das gebaut haben, um Schiffen zu helfen, hierher zu kommen und so. Ich denke mal, die haben die Spiegel benutzt, weil Strom noch nicht erfunden wurde. JACK: Wo ist Jacob? HURLEY: Äh, er ist noch nicht hier. Lass uns anfangen. schaut auf die Anweisungen auf seinem Arm und fängt an, an einer Kette zu ziehen. HURLEY: Sag mir, wenn es bei 108 Grad ist. sieht im Spiegel kurz ein altes asiatisches Gebäude, dann ein westliches Holzhaus. JACK: Stop! Hast Du das gesehen? HURLEY: Was denn? JACK: Der Spiegel. Ich habe etwas im Spiegel gesehen. HURLEY: Da ist nur das Meer, Alter. betrachtet die Zahlen und Namen. Er entdeckt seinen Namen bei Nummer 23. JACK: Das sind unsere Namen. Dreh es auf 23 Grad. HURLEY: Ich... ich glaube nicht, dass Jacob will... zieht selbst an den Ketten und im Spiegel erscheint das Haus seiner Mutter. HURLEY: Was. Was ist das? JACK: Das ist mein Haus. Es ist das Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. HURLEY: Oh. Das ist schräg. JACK: Hab da seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr gelebt. Er hat uns beobachtet. Die ganze Zeit. Alle von uns. Er hat uns beobachten. Hurley, wo ist Jacob? HURLEY: Ich weiß nicht. JACK: Du hast gesagt, er wäre hier. HURLEY: Nun, ich hab das halt... irgendwie... angenommen. JACK: Hurley, ich will wissen, warum er mich beobachtet hat. Ich will es wissen. Also wirst Du ihn jetzt sofort fragen. HURLEY: Es funktioniert so nicht, das hab ich dir gesagt. Er taucht einfach auf, wenn es ihm gefällt. schüttelt wütend den Kopf und nimmt ein Teleskop in die Hand. JACK: Warum hat er mich beobachtet? HURLEY: Ich weiß es nicht. JACK: Warum steht mein Name auf diesem Ding? HURLEY: Er hat es mir nicht gesagt. JACK: Was will er von mir? HURLEY: Sollten wir nicht... JACK: Schreit Was will er von mir? HURLEY: Schreit Ich weiß es nicht, Jack! zerschlägt die Spiegel mit dem Teleskop, lässt es fallen und geht weg. Alternative Zeitlinie zu David, der vor dem Konservatorium sein Fahrradschloss öffnet. Jack kommt zu ihm. JACK: Du warst toll da drin. DAVID: Du... hast mich gesehen? Ich hab ein paar Noten verpasst. JACK: Von da wo ich war, hat es perfekt geklungen. David, Du hast mir einen Riesenschrecken eingejagt. DAVID: Du warst bei Oma. Ich hab gedacht, ich könnte zurückkommen, bevor Du wieder da bist. JACK: Ich wusste nicht, dass Du immer noch spielst. DAVID: Ich habe Mom versprochen, es dir nicht zu sagen. JACK: Warum? DAVID: Es war immer so eine große Sache für dich. Du hast da gesessen und mir beim Üben zugesehen. Du warst da so... drin. Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass ich hierher gehe, weil... ich nicht wollte, dass Du mich Versagen siehst. JACK: Weißt Du, als ich so alt war, wie Du, wollte mein Vater mich auch nicht Versagen sehen. Er hat mir immer gesagt... er hat gesagt, dass ich es nicht draufhabe. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, das mit mir rumzuschleppen. Ich will nicht, dass Du dich jemals so fühlst. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was Du tust. In meinen Augen kannst Du nie versagen. Ich will einfach nur ein Teil deines Lebens sein. DAVID: Okay. JACK: Ich hab Pizza zuhause. Hast Du Hunger? DAVID: Klar. JACK: Gut. Lass uns gehen. Auf der Insel zu Jack, der in der Nähe des Leuchtturms auf einem Felsen sitzt und aufs Meer starrt. Jacob erscheint Hurley. JACOB: Wie lief es? HURLEY: Wo warst Du, man? JACOB: Egal, er hätte mich eh nicht sehen können. HURLEY: Ja, naja, wenn Du mir das gesagt hättest und ich irgendwie alles erklärt hätte, dann wäre Jack vielleicht nicht ausgerästet und hätte nicht deinen Spiegel zerschmettert. Danke übrigens für die sieben Jahre Unglück. JACOB: Du hast Tinte auf der Stirn. HURLEY: Ich habe Tinte auf der Stirn? Das ist alles, was Du zu sagen hast? Jack hat deinen Leuchtturm kaputt gemacht, Alter. Mission fehlgeschlagen. Wer auch immer Hilfe braucht, um zur Insel zu kommen, ist total im Arsch. JACOB: Naja, ich bin sicher, dass sie irgendeinen anderen Weg finden werden. HURLEY: Also... nichts, was Du mich zu tun angewiesen hast, wurde erledigt, und dir ist es egal? betrachtet Jack. HURLEY: Warte mal. Wolltest Du, dass Jack sieht, was im Spiegel ist? Warum? JACOB: Es war der einzige Weg, damit er versteht, wie wichtig er ist. HURLEY: Das war dein Plan? Ich glaube, der ist nach hinten losgegangen. JACOB: Jack ist hier, weil er etwas zu tun hat. Ihm kann nicht gesagt werden, was das ist. Er muss es für sich selbst herausfinden. Manchmal kannst Du einfach... zu jemandem ins Taxi springen und ihm sagen, was er zu tun hat. Und ein anderes mal... musst Du ihn eine Weile aufs Meer starren lassen. HURLEY: Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir nächstes mal gleich alles so erklärst. Ich bin nicht gut bei geheimen Plänen, okay? JACOB: Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihr nicht kommt, Hugo. Ich musste dich und Jack so weit wie möglich vom Tempel wegholen. HURLEY: Was? Warum? JACOB: Weil jemand dorthin kommt. Jemand böses. HURLEY: Alter, wir müssen sie warnen! JACOB: Man kann sie nicht warnen, Hugo. Es tut mir leid, es ist zu spät. zu Jin, der Justins Leiche betrachtet. Claire kommt herein. CLAIRE: Hör mal, wenn ich ihn nicht getötet hätte, hätte er mich getötet. Bin froh, dass Du ihn nicht befreit hast. JIN: Claire, bitte, was immer Du glaubst... CLAIRE: Warum hast Du gesagt, dass Kate Aaron aufzieht? JIN: Ich habe gelogen. CLAIRE: Warum? JIN: Weil ich sein Leben retten wollte. Aber Du hattest Recht. Die Anderen haben dein Baby. Aaron ist im Tempel. Ich weiß das, weil ich ihn da gesehen habe. Aber Du wirst mich brauchen, um zu ihm zu kommen. CLAIRE: Wie kommen wir rein? JIN: Es gibt einen Geheimgang. Niemand wird uns sehen. CLAIRE: Danke, Jin, Danke. Und ich bin so froh zu wissen, dass Du gelogen hast, weil... wenn das die Wahrheit gewesen wäre, wenn Kate Aaron aufgezogen hätte... hätte ich sie getötet. betritt das Zelt. LOCKE: Störe ich? JIN: John? CLAIRE: Das ist nicht John. Das ist mein Freund. Kategorie:Transcripte